Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to jump ropes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved jump rope having the ability to be adjustable in its length as to be used by people of various heights.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the field of sports, one of the most common individual pastimes for children and exercise regimen for adults is jumping rope. The conventional jump rope includes a single length of rope, with gripable handle members secured to each end of the rope, so that a person would hold each handle and would commence to jumping rope. In this conventional configuration, the jump rope is usually at a single predetermined length depending on the size of the user. However, because people who jump rope include very small children and sometimes, very tall adults, it would be beneficial to provide a jump rope which would have somewhat conventional features, yet would have the ability to be extended between multiple lengths, beginning with a very small child to a very tall adult, without having to interchange ropes in the process.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems in the art in a simple, and straightforward manner. What is provided is a jump rope combination, which includes a single length of jump rope being sufficiently long to allow a large adult to use, a handle detachably secured to each end of the length of rope, each handle comprising a body portion for gripping by the hand, a bore in the body portion for threading each end of the rope therethrough to a desired length, and a continuous channel formed in the outer wall of the body portion for allowing the excess length of rope extending from the handle to be secured within the continuous channel, so that the body may be gripped, and the excess length of rope part of the gripable handle.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved jump rope which allows the rope length to be adjustable, so that the jump rope may be used by various sized users;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jump rope apparatus which can be adjusted at various lengths, with any excess rope secured within each of the handle portion;
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a jump rope which can be easily adjusted in length so that children and adults may utilize the jump rope without changing out parts or having more than one rope available.